Bend in the River of Fate
by Solvdrage
Summary: Aang was meant to bring peace to the World. The Galaxy has other ideas. See Author's notes inside. HIATUS
1. Prologue: The Distant Darkness

"Fall back to Bulkhead Zwei-2! By the Emperor, fall back!"

Sergeant Zhoq bellowed as he backpedaled. His order was almost drowned out by the screams of the panicked civilian refugees and the brave Imperial soldiers dying to buy the innocent citizens time to escape the slaughterhouse. The bloody remains of dozens of refugees coated the walls of the small tramp freighter. A pair of armsmen was in the process of reloading when the creature fell upon them. Ensign Tahan managed to raise his shotgun to his shoulder before his was impaled by one of the wicked scything talon of the Genestealer. The second talon cleaved the second armsmen, a press-ganged youth, nearly in half lengthwise. Gunfire echoed through the hanger of the Retribution class ship as Imperial Fighters dueled the vile bioconstructs of the Tyranid Splinter Fleet. Royal purple ichor flowed from the gaping wounds in the chitin of the Genestealer. Zhoq and the surviving armsmen cheered as the xenos' final spasm escaped its body. The joyous moment ended in a horrible screeching moment. It descended the ramp of the refugee vessel like an arriving dignitary. The Tyranid Warrior's whip like appendages cut deep gouges in the battered hull of the small craft. Zhoq could clearly see the eye of the strange living gun appraising the assembled humans.

"Corporal Yrut take the men! Get the civilians out of the hanger and seal the doors!" Shot spewed from the barrel of the shotgun as Ensign Yrut saluted his sergeant. The panicked refugees ran towards the hanger doors praying loudly for the God-Emperor's mercy.

Zhoq screamed as he advanced. The Warrior leapt away and the living gun began to convulse. A loud groan filled the hanger as the massive doors began to close. An entire fire-team of armsmen had disobeyed the sergeant's order to fall back with the civilians and charged the Tyranid. A second horrible screech escaped the Warrior's fanged maw as the venom cannon vomited forth a spray of deadly acid. The armsmen were reduced to a gory soup. Nathaniel Zhoq fell to his knees in despair and suddenly felt a righteous anger build within him.

"AVE IMPERATOR!" Nathaniel charged forward, firing his shotgun as fast and as accurately as he could. He was prepared to die for the Emperor, but by The Throne, he was going to kill this xeno abomination for his men and the dead world the fleet was desperately trying to escape. The blasts from Zhoq's weapon cut deep gouges in Warrior and it roared as it fell. A wave of triumph washed over Nathaniel as he prayed to his God Emperor. Then a deep and sickening chattering filled the nearly empty chamber. Dozens of voracious Ripper organisms began to pour from the refugee ship. Nathaniel calmly loaded his shotgun and aimed.

Inquisitor Leyland Gathos watched the skirmish in the hanger through the pict-feed with a sense of pride. He would always remember the actions of Sergeant Nathaniel Zhoq. The Inquisitor held the purity of all loyal humans as the height of life in the God Emperor's galaxy. The dignity with which the simple ship guard faced his death was an example the Inquisitor would always treasure. A shame that such a servant of the God-Emperor would be denied the burial he deserved.

"Servitor, disable the atmospheric field and vent the hanger into space."

The red light of the servitor's optical unit moved from left to right. "By your command, Lord." The command key was entered and the energy field keeping the hanger's atmosphere flickered and died. The _Ward of Lenton_ appeared like a gutted beast as viewed from the outside, the small civilian ship and the massive number of rippers, Imperial attack craft and corpses were torn from the ships by the cold uncaring vacuum of space. A simple shimmer of light revealed the revival of the field and the removal of the xenos infestation.

Inquisitor Gathos closed his eyes for a moment. "Servitor, bring me the officer who allowed that ship to board."

The Servitor bowed and marched out of the room. Gathos disabled the pict viewer and rose from his seat. As the Inquisitor walked to the viewport, the dead husk of a Tyranid cruiser-analogue was drawn into the atmosphere. It was the most beautiful sight he had seen in weeks and the psychic death screams of the Tyranid creature was musical to Leyland's warp senses. The Retribution class Battleship _Aquila Eternus _fired its maneuver jets and coasted into position. The Vox squawked behind Inquisitor Gathos and the Ordo Xenos operative activated it up absent mindedly.

"Speak."

The voice on the other end of the vox trembled at the sound of Gathos' voice. "My lord, all ships are in position."

"Very well, await my orders. I have something to… attend to."

"Aye, Lord." The connection clicked as the link was severed. Leyland sat down in the room's throne and expanded his Warp senses and suddenly felt the fearful soul of the officer approaching. The doors groaned as they opened and the Gun Servitor took position in front of the door. The officer was quaking as the man looked across the table at the Inquisitorial representative.

Gathos smiled warmly. "Do you know why you have been summoned, **Petty** Officer?"

The man was rapidly growing pale under the unyielding gaze of Leyland. Gathos had to give the man credit; at least he hadn't soiled himself yet. "No… no, my lord."

Gathos rose from his throne and leaned forward. It was difficult to suppress the smile building within him as the Petty Officer flinched. "You are here because you were criminally negligent in your duties. I dare say, if it we were fighting any other foe than the Tyranids, I would consider it to be heretical."

The fear of merely being in the presence of an Inquisitor had suddenly been eclipsed by the realization of the Inquisitor's intentions. The officer dropped to his knees. "Please, in the name of the God-Emperor, forgive me! Forgiver me!"

Leyland walked around the table methodically until he was directly behind the horrified naval crewer. "The God Emperor forgives you, for He is magnanimous. Your failings, unfortunately, require me to carry out my authority."

The Inquisitor never saw the tears of the crewman and if he did, he would not have altered his course of action. He did not relish these showy acts of discipline. These actions were the realms of the Commissariat. Unfortunately, there were only three surviving Commissars in the entire system and two were currently in the Medicade Temple recovering from grievous wounds. Thus, it fell to the Emperor's Most Holy Inquisition to carry out such a crude task. Leyland drew the laspistol from its holster and placed it at the base of the man's skull. Leyland hesitated for a moment and allowed the completion of a frantic prayer to the God-Emperor for forgiveness. Though the man's crimes were great and the execution completely necessary, Leyland did not see a reason to destroy this human's soul. A light pull on the trigger splattered pieces of the navy man's skull and brain on the floor. Even before the corpse hit the ground, the vox began to squawk like a wounded sea-bird.

"Speak, Admiral." Leyland's voice was strangely cordial in the Admiral's ears. It was unnerving considering the action Gathos had just carried out and the order he was no doubt about to give.

"My Lord Inquisitor, all ships are in position. However, General Hacyrn informs me that an Imperial Guard column is almost to the spaceport. He is requesting more time."

"His request is denied. The men will find their way to the Emperor's Table. Commence the operation."

There was a moment's hesitation from the bridge. "Aye my Lord."

The surface of Ackras was drowning in a sea of scuttling chitin. The Tyranids had completely overrun the most of the planet. Gargantuan monstrosities towered over the hundreds of Carnifexes and Warriors prodding the Gaunts and lesser Tyranid organisms forward. Guardsmen used whatever was nearby as a shelter from the unending tide. Many men had accepted their fates and made their peace with the Emperor. Death had claimed them and only the means had yet to be decided. Some had chosen to end their own lives. Others had decided to die back to back with their comrades killing as many of the abominable xenos as possible. These unfortunate men bore witness to the lengths the Imperium of Man was willing to travel to slow the advance of Hive Fleet Leviathan.

Exterminatus. The very word sent shivers down the spines of those who new of the existence of the order. In the case of the Holy Orders of the Emperor's Inquisition, the horror was not at the death of an entire world. The primal fear was at the situation that forced the atrocity to be used. The execution of an entire world was only ordered when the threat of Heresy, Chaotic, Necrontyr or Tyranid Infestation was too great to contain. Ackras was one such world. The ultimate doom for a world faced with Exterminatus is Virus Bombing. Virus Bombs are spoken of in hushed tones, even among the secretive Inquisition. The legacy of Horus's first great betrayal still bore wounds that had never healed. A world consumed by the Life Eater virus died a silent death in the Materium. All life was returned to dust in moments as the virus broke down every living thing to ash. The silence of the physical realm was not shared in the Great Empyrean Sea. In the Immaterium, the simultaneous death of all life on a planetary scale roared and burned. Cackling daemons feasted on the bloodshed and suffering. On a distant and isolated world, a boy with unnatural sensitivity looked to the stars and wept.

* * *

_Author's Notes: This story is a Crossover between Avatar the Last Airbender and Warhammer 40,000_. _Avatar the Last Airbender was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. Warhammer 40,000 is property of Games Workshop. _

_Since this is a cross with Warhammer 40k, this story will be rated M for the gratitous violence that is a hallmark of the Warhammer universe and for all the Chaos Creepiness that will happen at certain points in the story. Alot of you will no doubt be wondering "What the Hell are you thinking?". I ask that you trust me. Please review, but don't flame that I'm bashing ATLA. I love the show and I hope you'll be surprised at how the story progresses. I purposefully played up the **GRIMDARKNESS** this chapter as an introduction to those not familiar with 40k. _

_Also, please take part in the poll on my user page and leave reviews.  
_

_~Solvdrage.  
_


	2. Book 1: Imperium Chapter I: Aether

Book I: Imperium

Chapter I: Aether

The currents of the Immaterium writhed and danced around the _Ward of Lenton_. Gathos dared not look upon its horrible beauty. The Warp was the Realms of Chaos, the greatest, most insidious and most hated of Mankind's enemies. Though Gathos was a member of the Ordo Xenos, the Alien Hunters, his hate for Chaos was as strong as any true servant of the God-Emperor. Leyland's hate was not reserved just for the enemies of the Emperor. Inquisitor Leyland Gathos despised himself. He was aware of his curse as a Psyker and the dangers that presented. However, he realized the necessity of beings such as himself to the Imperium. All long range communication in the Emperor's realm relied on Psykers. He hated his own nature, but realized the necessity of his continued existence.

Leyland had been brooding ever since his vessel had entered the Immaterium. He had failed to repel the abominable bioconstructs of the Tyranids from Ackras. The Inquisitor rose from his meditative position and began to pace. He still had a great deal of adrenaline and because he was trapped in a cycle of self-loathing he could not call upon his psychic abilities with confidence while in the Warp. Only time would calm his raging emotions somewhat and once again, he found himself thanking his Emperor for Gellar Fields.

The bowels of the _Ward of Lenton_ were abysmal cramped places. Ganged-pressed crewmembers, some debtors and many more minor criminals, toiled in horrendous heat among the din or raging machine spirits. An Adeptus Mechanicus overseer moved among the crewers searching for any signs of slacking off or worse, insufficient respect towards the gifts of the Omnissiah. The techpriest was hovering over a procession of recently inducted survivors of Ackras. They were working nearly 47% below acceptable parameters. The servant of the Deus Mechanicus approached the group and charged the stun prod that had replaced his left forearm.

"Crewman 8-Auer Epsilon-12. You are operating at an efficiency level of 38%. My scans indicate that your organic components are malfunctioning. Report to Medicade Facility for repair."

The crewman's motions were spastic. A scream of pain intermixed with fear and something completely inhuman erupted from the work-line. Two of the workers leapt at the Adeptus Mechanicus overseer while the rest charged down the hall. The techpriest sent an urgent com burst to his associates. He was unsure of what was causing such malfunctions in these crewers, but it was a danger to the _Ward of Lenton_. They would be stopped and if they were lucky, would simply be reduced to servitors.

A naval armsman rounded the corner in response to the call for help from the techpriest. He raised his shotgun and opened his mouth to shout an order to the charging mob. He barely managed a grunt when one of the crazed tackled him at full sprint. The two humans sprawled on the ground grasping frantically for the shot gun. The madman head-butted the security officer and secured the shotgun. A fierce blow from the butt of the weapon cracked the armsman's skull. The Imperial began the slow process to bleeding to death. The lost one skittered to his feet and began firing at the Adeptus Mechanicus overseers. Two fell with gaping holes in their chests and others lost limbs. The other crazed workers began clawing at an access panel. Eventually they got the hatch open and began ripping at cables and hammering at circuitry. Somehow, one of the workers hit a Plasma conduit and ruptured the line. A small, but devastating explosion ripped apart the sensitive equipment.

Leyland Gathos felt both effects of the explosion. The physical shudder was enough to draw his attention from his self-loathing, but the psychic shudder was a far greater concern. The Gellar Fields had failed. The only defensive field capable of preventing the foul Warp Spawn from attacking and consuming the souls of all aboard had been severed. Faith would be the crew's shields. Gathos prayed it would be enough.

As the _Ward of Lenton_ drifted in the raging current's of the Warp, the maddened crewmen screamed in pain as they died. The Tyranid Cortex leeches had expended the last of their energy and literally exploded. The acid blood the small Tyranid creature burned through the brain's of their unwilling hosts and ended their existence. The deaths attracted the attentions of more than just the security teams of the Imperial vessels.

Reality began to collapse as the inhabitants of the Warp forced their way into the stricken human vessel. The first creature through the tear in reality was a monstrosity of rotting flesh, seeping bile and cancerous organs. Small chattering Nurglings danced around it droning praises to the Father of Plagues. Throughout the ship, Psykers loyal to the Throne of Terra felt the diseased miasma in their minds.

Leyland rushed down a hallway, his personal Stormtroopers, some soldiers of the 74th Hydari Regiment and a collection of Naval Armsmen fell in beside him. The Inquisitor let out a quick relieved breath as he felt the _Ward of Lenton _exit the Warp.

Leyland turned to the soldiers. "Soldiers of the Glorious God-Emperor, our mission is one you are all familiar with. We are to hold the line! The foul Warp-spawn is contained behind blast doors. Now, with its connection to it's foul realm severed, the beast can only taint our blessed realm for a short time. For the Emperor!"

The Inquisitor drew his power sword as he shouted his warcry. The other soldiers screamed their praise to Him on Earth and charged forward. Gathos knew he was sending many to their deaths. He cared not. The Inquisitor caught sight of a habitable world. He did not see a peaceful planet untouched by the horrors of the Galaxy. Instead, Gathos saw an ignorant world calling out for the Emperor's Truth.

A boy pushed his way through the rubble of a ruined temple. It was a familiar place both comforting for the memories it held and painful as he remembered its fate. This young man with responsibility beyond his years walked forward. The terrible weight of his previous actions pressed upon him. He had _killed_. He was suppose to bring balance, _peace_, not death.

_I am Aang. I am the Avatar._ Strangely, that admission comforted him. It gave him to press forward. As he entered the chamber that looked depressingly like the chamber where he found the remains of Monk Gyatso. Here, he witnessed evil. Undeniable, unrestrained malice. The figure was massive, taller than any person had any right to be. Aang, the Last Airbender, was wondering if he was human. Or something worse. It was painful just to be around this… monster. Aang had horrifying memories of Koh the Face Stealer.

The monstrosity was wearing black armor and was deathly pale. The central eye motif seeming stared into his soul. Whispers filled his skull. _Katara…_ Aang's eyes went wide at the violation. His predecessors rushed quickly to bolster his mind's defenses. The monster reared back and laughed, deep and dark. The tall red top-knot flinging around as if sharing the amusement. The despoiled individual extended his taloned left hand. Aang instantly recognized the globe that rested in his grip. It was the world Aang was sworn to protect.

The creature grinned. "**Let the Galaxy burn!" **As the final word left his fanged mouth, the World erupted into flames.

Aang screamed as he shot up from his hammock. His companions stirred. He leapt from his bed and bent the air to slow his fall. he had disturbed enough people. No need to worry every one on the ship.

"Aang?" Katara whispered as she rolled over. She waited a moment before following. The Waterbender saw him staring out to sea. He looked tired. It was if the depths of the century he was in suspended animation caught up to him all at once.

"Want to talk about it?"

Aang didn't turn to face her. The thoughts that _thing_ had revealed were still vivid. "I don't want to talk about it."

"How bad was it?"

Aang turned to face her for the first time. "I would rather be permanently stuck in the Avatar state than gaze upon that demon again. I gazed into _hell _Katara and it gazed _back_."

…

There were many facets of hell. The Beast of Nurgle on the _Ward of Lenton_ was demonstrating this in all its horrid glory. A fountain of Bile was eating through the walls and blast door that contained it. The Daemon was desperate to share the joy of Papa Nurgle. The corrosive slime was eating into the hull. Power cables were being destroyed. Lights flickered, not merely because of the failing power, but because the Imperials were firing with wild abandon. The warp creature turned its attention to the warriors of the Emperor. It vomited the foulest fluid imaginable. Men screamed as their bodies boiled away. Only Leyland noticed that the beast was phasing out of the material plane. The wounds the servants of the Emperor were inflicting were loosing the beast's grip on existence. It was only a matter of time.

Then, a second rend in reality appeared. A monotone chant filled the corridor. The Plague Bearers had arrived. The fetid foot soldiers of the Great Lord of Entropy marched out as a musician keep a dread beat with his rusted bell.

Leyland prayed a quiet prayer of penance. "We have no choice!"

He called back into the position. "Bring the flamer forward!"

Using a flamer inside a Space vessel was a sign of desperation as the flames were ravenous in their consumption of the precious and limited oxygen on board. The Flamer roared its defiance. The cleansing fire momentarily stalled the implacable Nurgle Daemons. The Imperials began to withdraw.

Gathos activated his com-bead. "Admiral, Status of the evacuations? "

"The civilians are loaded into a few of the docked freighters. The supplies, troops and most of the crew are loaded into the various landers and shuttles. Some of the Adeptus Mechanicus Tech-priests have elected to remain behind with me and ensure the _Aquilla Eternus_ remains consecrated to the Emperor. The Great Enemy **will not claim this proud servant of the Emperor!**'

"You shall be welcomed to the God-Emperor's side and remembered by His servants."

The Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos and the troopers fell back towards the hangers. They were waved through the checkpoint by three Guardsmen manning a Heavy stubber that had been hastily removed from a Chimera transport.

A Guard officer approached and Signed the Aquilla. "Sir, the Navy reports all ships loaded and ready for departure. The Admiral reports he can begin to scuttle the ship on your word."

Leyland stared dimly across the hanger. "Any word on Thunderbolt recon?"

The officer nodded, fatigue torturing his features. "They've confirmed settlements. _Human settlements_."

The last words were a symphony to the troopers and Leyland. It was a moment like a reunion with a lover compared to the horror of the past two months.

Leyland clasped his hand on the junior officer's shoulder. "Tell them to secure a landing site. "

As the words left his mouth, the Admiral's voice filled Gathos' combed. "Lord Gathos, the Daemons are pushing towards our position. We cannot wait any longer. We are overloading the reactor. You have six minutes. Ave Imperator!"

Leyland's order to evacuate unleashed raw pandemonium.

…

Appa flew lazily over the ocean towards the Earth Kingdom. The Sky Bison could feel some of the tension, but if Aang didn't mention the cause Appa wouldn't press. The Avatar's flying companion could not speak the language of humans, but shared a near instinctive understanding of and ability to communicate with Aang.

Sokka had been stewing over not receiving anything other than a 'Take Care, Son.' from Master Pakku and the other Southern Water Tribe men. The Gang had been flying for about an hour now, and Sokka had grown bored talking to Aang and Katara.

In a moment of frustration, Sokka through his head back as his sister and Aang started talking about water bending _again._ The moment of frustration became a moment of pain as a terrible flash of light nearly blinded him.

Katara yelped as dozens of fireballs shrieked through the air. "Sozin's Comet isn't suppose to arrive for months!"

Sokka's analytical mind immediately eliminated the possibility that it was Sozin's Comet. "Good news: it's not Sozin's Comet. Bad News: Those are flying… metal ships."

Aang felt a shock pass through him. There was a horrible familiar feeling about the flying ships.

Katara arched an eyebrow in an attempt to hide her unease. "Flying metal ships. That's impossible."

The older of the Water Tribe siblings shot to his feet and pointed dramatically at a rapidly approaching vehicle. "Well, tell them that!"

One of the fireballs fizzled out revealing a construct that resembled a very large, very angry Raven Eagle. In only a moment, it had closed the distance between the firestorm and Appa. The craft roared past. Aang, Katara and Sokka followed the craft as it banked sharply and flew at a more leisurely pace back towards the fleet of ships that were heading towards the Earth Kingdom.

"Well, good news guys." Aang said with a nervous grin on his face.

Katara wrapped herself in her arms. "I could use some."

"They aren't headed towards Omashu . Those things are headed towards the war zone."

Katara flopped down. "I'm not sure that's exactly _good _news, but at least we won't have to confront them."

"Yet." Sokka mused with the complete absence of good humor.

…

"Shopper to Market. Come in." The Thunderbolt pilot spoke into the vox.

"Market Actual to Shopper. Report." The terse voice of an Imperial Navy officer responded.

"Contact Alpha is non-threat, I repeat non-threat. Looks like some kids out for a joy-ride on a flying beast of burden."

"Rog, Shopper. Can you confirm these kids were human?"

"Standard gene-stock by the looks of 'em. New Orders, Market Actual?"

"Negative Shopper. Head to the designated Landing field and support the establishment."

"Affirmative Market Actual."

…

Leyland Gathos sat quietly on the acceleration couch of the Valkyrie. There was something about this world that was soothing to his Warp Senses. After the soul-wrenching terror of the Daemonic Incursion and the horrible oppressiveness of the Tyranid's Shadow in the Warp, this world exuded a feeling as close to peace as the Inquisitor would ever experience.

Then he registered an unusual presence. It was vaguely familiar to the sensation of finding an untrained psyker, but there was a measure of control a rogue witch could never have. And there was more than one.

Leyland's com bead buzzed as it contacted to the pilot. "Pilot, put us down in the next available clearing."

Pilot Ulena Raskin's voice chirped over the connection. "Of course, Lord Inquisitor."

Inquisitor Gathos leaned over to the Sergeant of the Storm Trooper squad accompanying him. "Ready your men. We will likely be in battle soon."

Ulena's voice cut in. "Inquisitor, approaching a suitable Landing Zone. Prepare for disembark."

The Valkyrie did not land, but instead hovered two feet off the ground. The Storm Troopers disembarked first. The Trooper with the squads lone surviving grenade launcher covered one approach while Sergeant Wan covered the other with his Storm Bolter. Leyland and his Gun Servitor were the last to get off the aircraft.

The Valkyrie's engines whined as it gained altitude. Leyland nodded approvingly at the surroundings. This world was verdant. It would make a fine addition to the Imperium.

…

The young woman kneeled behind a root-ensnared boulder. She didn't like the look of these soldiers, and they were obviously soldiers. "Huan, what do you make of these guys?"

The whisper barely reached his ears, but he responded nearly as quietly. "They aren't on our side, that's for sure. Don't think they are Fire Nation, Yin"

"Well, we won't be able to do anything with that Flyer around. Those strange ballista, uh, ish things in the open areas look nasty." Yin bit her lip as she spoke.

"I've got a plan, go get Rong and Shi. Do it quietly."

Yin returned a heartbeat later. The twin siblings Rong and Shi crawled up to Huan's spot.

"You called boss?" Rong said in his always quiet voice.

Huan nodded and pointed to the large cylinders on the top of the mysterious flyer. "Think you two can hit those?"

"Is Ozai a bastard?" Shi flashed an impish grin as she and her brother moved into position with the rest of the Guerrillas.

…

"Lord Inquisitor, I will remain on station in order to provide extraction and fire support."

The Valkyrie had barely managed to gain a few feet of altitude when two large utterly silent pieces of earth shot from the forest. One impacted with a wicked crunch on the left wing before bouncing off into the outcroppings to the rear. The second stone entered the Valkyrie's engine and caused incredible damage.

"We've got severe damage to our port engine. Lord Inquisitor, we cannot maintain station, request permission to return to base to preserve the aircraft."

Leyland swore under his breath. "Permission granted, Pilot Raskin." The troop carrier lifted into the air with a noticeable sway. As the craft fled to a safe distance, hundreds of other stones flew from the forest and a pair of large spires erupted from the ground, impaling one of the Storm Troopers and tossing another like a rag doll.

"Take cover you grox!" Sergeant Wan screamed over the torrent of fire erupting from his storm bolter.

The Gun servitor's expanded vision range allowed it to target several of the attackers in the woods.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

…

Rong and Shi rushed forward keeping their heads down as they attempted to dodge the fire coming from the unknown soldiers. The enemy was obviously well trained. Were they a professional army like the elite units of the Fire Nation?

"Gurnat Da!" The soldier with bulky cylinder screamed in the invader's strange language. There was a poof of smoke and a metal jar flew through the air. Lim, Gato and Hwan were torn apart as the cylinder exploded .

Shi gestured towards a rock where a pair of soldiers were hiding. Rong nodded.

"On it!" As he moved to Bend the rocks, Shi raised a solid slap of earth to shield her brother from the storm of fire coming from their targets.

Rong yelled with effort as he lifted the boulder into the air and brought it down with all he could muster on top of the luckless warrior who didn't get tossed far enough away. There was a satisfying wet _smush_. The young Earthbender grinned as he tore a massive earthen shield from the ground to cover the advance of his comrades.

…

Leyland screamed a battle-hymnal to the Emperor as his elbow smashed one of the attacker's nose. The psyker, no… these people were not psykers, did not even have time to scream as the Inquisitor's power ax cleaved him in twain.

Whoever they were, they were adequately disciplined and had a substantial numbers advantage. However, the Storm Troopers had decades of fighting horrors beyond their foes' paltry comprehension and far superior technology.

And he was a psyker. He wielded power their own skills, though impressive, could not match! Tendrils of psychic energy erupted from his hands and tore into a knot of advancing telekinetics. The batch of stones they were throwing shattered as the energy impacted. Gathos roared a feral cry as the sheer force of his attacked lifted the charred remains of his foes into the air.

One of the attackers yelled something in their dialect of Gothic and the band fell back in good order towards the forest.

_Yes, this world will be most valuable. The Imperial Guard will find adequate recruits from this place._

The familiar sound of grinding tracks suddenly filled the air and a pair primitive steam driven tanks rushed forward. A harpoon erupted from one of the tanks and punched through one of the earthen shields that wasn't thick enough. The impact sent the enemy scattering, several with severe injuries. The tanks continued to advance firing gouts of flame into the ranks of the attackers. Gathos' own storm troopers continued to fire into the now routed telekinetics. Nearly a dozen fell to the Hellguns of the Inquisitor's private soldiers.

After a moment, a squad-sized formation of reptile cavalry approached. The obvious leader approached and began to speak. Leyland recognized the base syntax. It was a rare form of Gothic only spoken in the Rim-ward regions of Segmentum Pacificus.

The commander of the cavalry flashed a glance at his comrades. "Do you travelers understand me?"

Leyland nodded. "Yes. I can understand your dialect."

The Commander leapt from his Komodo mount and bowed politely. "I am Commander Vibol of the Fire Nation 19th Colonial Guard."

Leyland flashed the Sign of the Aquilla. "I am Inquisitor Leyland Gathos, servant of the Immortal God-Emperor of Mankind. Do you have political authority?"

Vibol subconsciously flinched away from the dark edge in this 'Inquisitor's' voice. "Political authority?"

Gathos took a step forward. "Do you or do you not?"

Vibol gulped. This man was dangerous. In his core, he knew Leyland would kill him if he didn't answer and simply move on to one of the subordinates until he got what he wanted.

"No, I have no political authority. Prin… Princess Azula will be putting into port soon. She's our sovereign's daughter…"

Inquisitor Gathos holstered his bolt pistol as he interrupted the officer. "Good. Take me there. She and I will undoubtedly have much to discuss."


	3. Book 1: Imperium Chapter II: Alliance

Book I: Imperium

Chapter II: Alliance

The emotion was overwhelming. He was finally going home. After years of exile, his father wanted him back. Prince Zuko glanced towards his Uncle Iroh. Unsurprisingly, Iroh wasn't pleased. Zuko understood that there was some… issues between his father and uncle. However, it was his hope that upon their return to the Fire Nation, all would be reconciled.

"I'm so glad you decided to join us." Azula's voice was unusually cordial. Zuko had never heard her speak with such… warmth in her voice.

"Home…" Zuko whispered.

"You heard the Princess. Prepare the ship for departure and get the Prisoners…" Horror flared in the Captain's eyes. Zuko practically roared with rage, not only at his sister, but because he forgot the one fundamental truth in the universe.

_Azula always lies._

Iroh, however, had not allowed himself to be blinded by hope as Zuko had. In an instant, he had knocked three of the Royal Guards from the narrow ramp in a flurry of kicks and strikes. A Guard charged and entered into an overly predictable set of attacks. The Dragon of the West sent him flying with a single blast of fire. The Guard crashed into the hull of Azula's vessel with a gong like clang.

As Zuko eliminated a pair of Guards with a series of fire blasts, he allowed his rage to gain control. He did not hear the _crunch _as he knocked the limp body of the captain into the ocean in his mad rush to destroy Azula. It would be a long time before Zuko realized that his palm strike had broken the man's neck.

Azula laughed at her brother. He was pathetic on so many levels. The princess of the Fire Nation had always been able to play her brother like a harp. So, predictable! His strikes were as bland and imprecise as his failed search for the Avatar. She simply slapped his strikes away. He had bent a pair of vicious daggers that would easily have killed her, but he was so sloppy.

"How did you ever manage to beat Zhao, _Zu-Zu?_"

In an act of undisguised contempt, she clawed a deep gash in his check with her fingernails. _First blood is mine!_ Her mind screamed, not only in triumph of spilling her brother's blood, but of the pain she inflicted. Zuko's rage was giving his attacks great strength, but his control was a laughable concept. Azula simply dodged or blocked his attacks. Her strikes could have incapacitated or even killed Zuko at any moment, but she was enjoying tormenting the exiled prince too much to finish the fight.

Then she felt a pain in her shoulder. _He actually landed a blow!_ Her rage exploded as she realized Zuko had struck her with a snap kick. She responded with a side kick and knocked Zuko down the ramp in front of her dais. _Idiot… He didn't even pay attention to his footing! Enough games!_

Zuko hit the deck with a thud. The breath rushed from his lungs. The air crackled as he looked up. Was that lightning? Azula hadn't even mastered the philosophy behind generating lightning when he had left!

The energy raced to her finger tips as she summoned the Cold Blooded Fire to smite her brother. Then she felt a presence, or was it presences, turn its, or their, gaze upon her. This metaphysical attention allowed her to gather the necessary power much quicker. She released the Lightning.

_That was too close, Azula gathered that Lightning far too quickly_. Iroh though as the Lightning flowed through him. He managed to redirect the destructive technique in time. Azula's discharge of Cold Blooded Fire thundered into the far cliff and exploded with incredible violence.

Zuko heard Azula yelp as Iroh delivered a powerful kick to her gut. She was still in the air when Iroh jerked his nephew to his feet. The two fugitives fled the Fire Nation vessel. The pair knew they would now have a death mark upon their head.

* * *

The whine of the ore hauler filled the air as the Guard platoon disembarked into the seemingly abandoned fortress. The Guardsmen split up into Fire Teams to secure the facility.

Corporal Fehrun took in the destruction. Giant Stone 'coins' were embedded into the wall. Blood caked the walls in some places. The person or thing that had caused this level of carnage could not have natural powers. The horrible memories of the Daemonic Incursion on the _War of Lenton_ filled Fehrun's mind. Instinctively, he signed the Aquila.

"We've got survivors!" Private Uwren called out.

The soldiers of the 273rd Kiochi Warhawks rushed to Uwren's position. The Imperials struggled to lift the wreckage from the wounded man.

The young warrior had numerous broken bones and multiple cuts. His breathing was heavy. Guardsmen rushed to use the scant medical supplies they had on their persons. After Ackras, there were little medical supplies left. A fight against the Tyranids drained medical supplies the fastest behind ammo and soldiers.

Suddenly, the injured human grabbed Uwren's arm. "The Avatar…"

It was hard to hear his tired, distant voice over Terkris shouting into the vox for any sort of medic.

Urwen felt the soldier's arm go limp as he died. "He's gone. He said something about an avatar."

Lieutenant Terkris tensed up. "Did he actually say _Avatar?_"

Urwen noticed the change in his veteran commander. "Yes sir…"

The Lieutenant immediately activated the Comm and contacted command. "I need to speak with Colonel Yruich… I don't care if he's overseeing an Astartes chapter securing the Maelstorm! I need to speak with him **now corporal!**

* * *

Colonel Yruich pushed the flaps of the command tent aside. The Establishment was going well. There hadn't been any need to put down the small village's occupants yet. Adeptus Mechanicus techpriests had begun establishing what the Cadian Tank Major had christened Kasr Sagara.

The name was unusual and Yruich pressed the Major as to why he chose that particular name, the Major revealed that Sagara was the semi-mythical soldier-founder of Cadia.

"Sagara cleansed Cadia of the Chaos filth that had taken residence on _our_ world. After defeating them, he had called for the entirety of Cadia to be turned into a fortress. He was overruled by the civies at the time, but after the Second Black Crusade" The Major had spat that phrase. "Cadia finally listened to Sagara."

Yruich sighed. It was nice to get out of the heat and away from the Adeptus Mechanicus.

"What did you call me for Corporal?"

The young woman saluted sharply. "Sir, a Lt. Tekris wants to speak with you."

_Terkris… Ah, the Veteran Lt. of 3__rd__ Company_. "Very well."

Yruich activated the Comm. "This is Colonel Yruich. What is your status, Lieutenant?"

"We have secured the base to the north sir. It had been attacked. We found a survivor… He said that an avatar was responsible for the destruction of the base and the elimination of a large portion of the garrison."

Yruich began breathing faster as the horrible memories resurfaced. The unbearable heat and the sheer terror came roaring back. _The Avatar_. The mere mention of those words caused him to shake. The Eldar Daemon and it's body of molten iron and the hands… the hands that never stopped dripping blood.

"Can you confirm?"

Terkis took a deep breath. He had the same memories. He was one of the veterans of Galidesh. "We have only found a few other survivors. All are nearly dead, but they have all mentioned the Avatar. It is strange though sir."

"What is strange, Lieutenant?"

"There is no sign of heat based destruction. I'm taking no chances sir. I've deployed 4th and 7th Squads to patrol the surrounding areas and to look for Eldar weaponry."

Yruich steeled himself. "Very good Lieutenant. Captain Ghratis would be as proud as I am Hroth. I can think of no one else better to lead third company. You are now acting Captain. I'm deploying the rest of your company to your location. Secure the region and search for signs of any Eldar Witchcraft. I'm sure you know how to handle any of their magicks."

"Thank you sir! I believe cleansing flame and krak missiles should be sufficient to handle any Eldar trickery."

"Very good Captain. I will inform the Inquisitor of your discovery. Maintain constant communication with the settlement."

"Affirmative sir. Ave Imperator."

"May the Light of the Emperor Guide your steps."

* * *

Sokka's eyes were skyward. It had been a difficult couple of days, but things were looking up. Aang and Katara had recovered from the mental trauma of General Fong's ham-fisted attempts to have Aang enter the Avatar State.

He took a swig of water and shook his head as his sister and Aang were practicing water bending. "Shouldn't we be heading for Omashu?"

"Oh, like you're ready to go Naked Boy." Katara emulated her brother's trademark sarcasm as she turned around towards the sound of Sokka's sloshing. She was utterly surprised when Sokka wasn't lounging on a large leaf like he had been. Instead he was leaping down from a rock.

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm testing a new cover for our camp site."

Aang looked up from his Octopus stance. "Why do we need a cover? It's not raining."

Sokka nodded. "Well, this will help with that, but I've been thinking about those new flyers. This screen is designed to look like the ground from above. Hopefully, if anything flies over they'll think our campsite is just a splotch of dirt or something."

Aang and Katara gave hollow 'that's a good one' remarks before going back to their training.

Katara nodded. "Alright Aang, let's continue."

The Last Airbender spread his legs and called forth several water tentacles. Katara drew up several orbs of water and froze them into spears. She fired the projectiles in a wide spread. This exercise forced Aang to react and make use of the various water-arms the Octopus form conjured. Aang managed to casually slap the ice shards away from him.

"Not bad. But…" Katara circled Aang trying to figure out what he was doing incorrectly. "Ah…"

Aang struggled to control his breathing as Katara pulled in close from behind him. "You're arms are too far apart. Here…"

Katara grasped Aang's hands and maneuvered them into the correct position. "You see. This'll work much better, Aang."

The Last Airbender reveled in the moment until a booming laugh erupted from the dark corners of his mind.

_You think yourself rid of me? I see the desires you hide deep within you. You hide them well, Airbender, but the Warp sees all…_

Aang closed his eyes. It was easy to explain away, he was 'centering' himself. In a way, he actually was, but he couldn't mention he was hearing voices that weren't his past lives.

That would have been _weird_.

* * *

The crew dared not approach Azula in her current mood. Thus, while the deceased captain's second in command and Lo and Li greeted Inquisitor Gathos and the other Imperials the crew was deciding who would be the unfortunate to inform the Princess of the new arrivals.

It fell to the ships newly promoted second in command to deliver the news.

"Princess Azula…"

"What?" The Fire Lord's favorite child growled.

"We have, uh… unique guests who wish to meet with you."

"Likely flunkies from the village attempting to curry favor with my father."

The captain casts a nervous glance over his shoulder. The thought of returning to the mysterious guest without a satisfactory answer horrified him. "Not exactly, my lady."

Azula noted the fear in the man. "Who are they, Earth Kingdom?"

"No my lady, they claim to be from the Imperium of Man."

_Oh, now this would be interesting._

_

* * *

_

It was going to take a lot longer to reach Omashu than Aang had hoped. Katara had gotten lucky and spotted one of the metal fliers in the distance. Appa had barely gotten into a narrow canyon when a massive flying box had rumbled over.

"Heeeeey! You guys can like fly!" An incredibly mellow voice echoed down the canyon.

A group of brightly colored travelers sauntered down the canyon. The front man for the five dude band was strumming at an instrument.

Aang lit up. "Yep! We've got a sky bison!"

"Wow… That's like cool. So, where are you kids headed and stuff?"

Katara spoke in order to stifle an amused giggle. "Omashu."

"Cool, that's where we're headed, too. I can't wait to go through the Cave of Two Lovers. There's only a tiny chance of certain death."

"As opposed to certain, certain death if we try to fly Appa anywhere near one of those metal fliers." Sokka deadpanned.

"Wait… shouldn't you be the one trying to talk of out of this?" Aang said as he munched on a piece of bread.

"A red mark on my face is a small price to pay for not being impaled by a ballista."

The woman swayed to music only she could hear. "I love face-painting! Want me to paint your face and stuff?"

Sokka hit his face with his palm. This was a mistake. He knew it was, but he didn't want to die.

* * *

Inquisitor Lord Gathos was flanked by his personal Stormtroooper detachment. He found himself admitting the Fire Nation's troops would be effective in intimidating the feudal peasants that the Fire Nation had been at war against.

However, Gathos and his soldiers had faced and defeated terrors that drove lesser humans to suicide.

A pair of old women entered flanking a much younger girl. The young woman sat on a raised throne. "Welcome to my flagship. I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation."

"I am Leyland Gathos, loyal agent of the Imperium of Man and a Lord of the Ordo Xenos of the God-Emperor's Most Holy Inquisition. I have a proposition."

Azula's body language didn't reveal anything. Leyland was impressed, but as a psyker this woman could hide nothing from him.

"I am unfamiliar with your Imperium, but I would be _happy _to listen to your offer."

"Then learn of the true glories of our species." Gathos gave voice to the fervor of trillions and Azula learned of power.

* * *

Zuko and Iroh had run for hours. They had avoided the roads for most of their flight to prevent discovery. The young Prince was nearly doubled over from exhaustion and even Iroh was winded.

"We may rest now, Prince Zuko." Iroh assured his nephew.

"Good. There's something we need to do." Zuko unsheathed his knife and gripped it tightly. The Dragon of the West readied himself for any necessary action, but Zuko surprised him. The scarred, physically and emotionally, boy quickly cut away his top-knot and presented the blade to Iroh.

"We've been cast out, Uncle. This is beyond even _our_ exile." There was pain in the young man's eyes that Iroh had only seen in his own mirror. He took the knife and cut away the symbol of familial ties.

Zuko stared silently as he watched the stream carry away more than his hair. It carried away his sole ambition of the past few years. "What do we do now Uncle?"

"We can either head into the Colonies or travel into the Unoccupied regions of the Earth Kingdom."

Zuko brought his hand to his chin and contemplated their options. "The Earth Kingdom will publically execute us if we are discovered. If we are caught by the Fire Nation, they'll turn us over to Azula. "

There was a moment of silence before Iroh spoke. "I vote Earth Kingdom."

"I couldn't agree more." The two fugitive Fire-benders headed east racing the setting sun.

* * *

"Are you guys sure it's not too late to risk being found by the Fire Nation? I mean, our luck isn't _that bad_." Sokka wasn't even trying to hide the utter desperation in his voice.

There was a musical strumming. "Yeah, he's right! You've got awesome luck and stuff. I mean, you like, found us and all."

Sokka stopped walking as the portly hippie walked past him. There was an internal debate raging in the Water Tribe warrior's mind. _Surely, killing these guys wouldn't make me the bad guy. I mean, it'd be a service to the universe right? Right?_

"Yeah! You're right, but we should really keep going. Sokka was right _earlier_ about not standing a chance against those metal flyers." Aang smiled broadly.

A rumbling filled the small canyon. Katara gasped in alarm. "Run! Run for the cave! The Fire Nation is bringing up tanks!"

The lead hippie barely had time for a surprised 'what' before Aang threw him onto Appa's back with a blast of Airbending. "Run Appa!"

The Sky Bison obeyed his friend's urgent plea as a number of dark shapes appeared in the distance. A dank, dark cave was never welcomed so eagerly by so many.

Sergeant Salvador Ballinger of what was left of the 68th Tanne Mechanized Infantry popped the top hatch of the Chimera and waved towards the Fire Nation tank. The Imperium's new allies had halted suddenly. His counterpart popped his own hatch. Ballinger didn't even try to hide his glee that new associate was a woman.

"Why'd we stop?"

The woman flipped a strand of hair out of the way. "No one has maps of that cave. Hell, no one's ever even gotten out of that pit. I say we just bring the damn mouth down and let them starve in there while we are back at base drinking."

Salvador grinned. "Open up with the bolter, Sisco." The shriek of the heavy bolter was followed shortly by the roar of the collapsing cave entrance. "So, Lian, how 'bout that drink?"

* * *

Leyland Gathos had left the girl nearly two hours ago. He was surprised that Azula hadn't broken at the revelation of her truly insignificant place in the galaxy. The Inquisitor Lord walked down the ramp connecting the Princess's ship to the dock.

It was a truly rare occurrence for Gathos to be surprised. However, Astropath Ulkir Horan's presence was unexpected.

"My Lord Inquisitor." The Astropath bowed and drew back his hood. The ruined features of the psyker were laid bare for the world. "I have made contact with the Holy Imperium!"

_This was truly unexpected_. "Who has responded?"

"Inquisitor Ryna Dask and Chaplain Andre of the Fire Lords Chapter. They believe, assuming favorable Warp Currents, that they will arrive in two months."

Leyland smiled, but there was no good natured humor. The smile was that of a predator.

* * *

_Oh my god (Your pick of which one...) It's been _updated_ and you thought this story was as dead as the Squats..._

_Thank you for your patience between updates!  
_


End file.
